Underground electrical distribution systems, such as those located in urban areas and under streets utilize underground utility vaults or enclosures to install utility components, such as transformers, wires, conduits etc. Exposure of these components to the elements, such as water are a constant threat and concern to providers. Additionally, the presence of certain fluids in utility vaults may indicate problems or potential problems requiring immediate attention. The traditional method of detecting and monitoring fluid in underground utility vaults involves sending a work crew for an in-person inspection of the contents of each enclosure. This method is both time and labor intensive and extremely costly.
There presently exist liquid detection sensors that have the ability to detect the presence of specific fluids in an enclosed area, such as the sensor head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,178. However, such sensors are intended to merely detect the presence of certain fluids in enclosed spaces, such as ship hulls, and do not measure the depth of the fluid nor do they have the ability to transmit that information. It is therefore desirable to have a sensor and system that can detect the presence of fluid in an enclosure, can measure the amount and type of fluid present within the enclosure and that can transmit that information to a central location so that a provider may respond to problems in a more timely and cost effective manner and without having to waste resources by conducting in-person inspections of enclosures that do not require inspection.